I Swear to Protect You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Tomoyo is beaten, so Kyou comes to save the day. Yuri, Shoujo-ai. Don't like, don't read.


**I Swear to Protect You**

**Pairing: Kyou x Tomoyo**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Been a very long time since I last wrote a Clannad fic. And pairing these two: well, now that i think about it, it actually is quite fitting.**

**First and foremost: these two have their own stories (kinda like their routes in the visual novel), regarding in going out with Tomoya if he hadn't met Nagisa. **

**Secondly: they are both older sisters. **

**And lastly: they are very good strong fighters. Heck there are a couple of official pics of the two of them beating up Sunohara, Tomoya's buddy. XD **

**A-anyways, enough about the rant. I'm just expressing my opinion about them. On with the story~! **

On late Friday afternoon, Kyou is walking home from school after doing cleaning duty. It took a bit longer than usual but she got the work done and grabbed her school bag to head home. Ryou went ahead of her to her home and told her that she'll be fine on her own. It's tempting to go with her, but Kyou let her go since she needed to get the job done. She lets off a soft sigh as she exits out of the school and starts walking toward the school gate.

Suddenly, she hears some people laughing and a girl's scream and groaning. She wants to go see who that is and what the commotion is about. She turns to her right where the sound is coming from and runs as fast as she can toward it. She is greeted by a group of men gathered around a familiar girl dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt, plaid short skirt and black thigh high stockings, lying on the ground, beaten.

"Tomoyo!" Kyou gasps and runs to shove the men out of the way to tenderly pick the unconscious girl up. "Tomoyo! Can you hear me!?" She can see her face is a bit bruised and blood is on there as well. How dare they beat up the Student Council President of the school? She turns and glares at the three men who beat her up. "You freaks! You beat up a girl like this?"

"Hey, she refused our offer," the taller man shrugs.

"Why would she go out with you ugly dudes?" Kyou furrows her eyebrows. "She'll never go with the likes of you."

"Then why don't you hang out with us?" the second man says. "We could use a second beauty like you~"

"Not going to happen!" She gently sets Tomoyo down and gets right back up. "I won't let you hurt Tomoyo again!"

"Try us!" The third one swings a fist, but Kyou ducks and performs a roundhouse on him, knocking him backwards.

She charges forward to punch his guts, knee him in the same exact place and toss him into the second guy. She then performs a flying kick at the two, sending them flying toward a large tree, their faces hitting the trunk first, resulting in theirs bleeding and bruised and falling flat on their faces. Kyou then turns to the leader who is taller and stronger, but the violet haired girl doesn't fear him. She gets into her battle stance when she hears Tomoyo groaning.

"Tomoyo!" Kyou cries in alarm, turning toward the injured girl.

"K-Kyou?" her voice is raspy due to the beating. "Is that you…?"

"Yes, I'm here. Just stay where you are. I'll take care of this creep."

"Haha! Think you talk tough, huh, miss?" the leader says, grinning. "I'm tougher than you!"

"We'll see about that," Kyou challenges. "I'll teach you not to hurt the innocent ever again!"

The two charge at each other. The leader has a pipe in hand, which has Kyou at a disadvantage, but she doesn't care. She ducks from the hard swing of his attack, rolls between his legs when he tries to hit her overhead. She kicks his back, making him swing to the left, but she dodges that by rolling backward and getting to her feet. The leader growls and charges at her as he swings his weapon again. Kyou ducks once more and dive rolls to dodge his overhead swing. Turning around, she performs a double kick to his back, plus a roundhouse to make him turn around punch his face three times and then another roundhouse for good measure. He stumbles back a little, rubbing his head in pain. Kyou uses this distraction to knock the pipe out of his hand with a powerful kick and then do a round house once again to his face. She quickly dive rolls while grabbing the pipe and holding it firmly in her hand.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Kyou taunts.

"You little…witch!" he roars and tries to attack her again.

The violet haired girl swings her newly found weapon upwards, hitting his chin hard, making his head go back and he stumbles backward. She rushes in to grab his shirt and smash him on the head with her fist. She then uses her pipe to hit him really hard with a heavy swing to the face. It sends him flying toward the same place where his buddies were seriously injured.

"All too easy!" Kyou taunts as she throws the pipe to the side. She goes over on top of the guy. "Just to make sure you never stand and be able to see again…" She throws punches at his face multiple times, back and forth with the guy groaning loudly and unable to fight back. His face is now covered in blood and so does her hands, but she doesn't care. That's a sign that she did what had to be done. She makes on last overhead smash on his face, stands up and stomps on his throat. She backs away to hear him gurgle a little from all that beating and he is out cold a second later. She puts her hands on her hips, feeling victorious. "Heh, it's official. You suck."

She turns her head toward the injured Tomoyo and tenderly picks her up again. "Tomoyo!"

"Kyou…" the silver haired girl groans, her eyes fluttering open.

"Don't worry," the violet says, cradling the poor dear, not caring if her blood stained hands got on her hair. "I took care of these guys. There's nothing to fear now."

"Good…" Tomoyo smiles weakly. "I'm glad."

"What were you doing anyways?"

"I went to look at how the Sakura Tree was doing," Tomoyo replies. "That's when these guys showed up and tried to take me in."

"Well you know that tree is safe, right? No one's going to cut it down," Kyou promises. "Aside from that, what about you? I'm sure YOU'RE not safe since there are some bad boys that try to look for attractive females like you."

"Do not worry," Tomoyo says with a weak smile again. "I'm not THAT weak."

"Explain this then," Kyou says, gesturing toward her injured face. "You still think you can go on your own in this condition?"

"Well…"

"Listen up, Tomoyo!" the violet haired girl says. "From now on, I swear to protect you. Because I love you very much. And I'm not talking about loving you as a friend."

"Wha…?" Tomoyo is at a loss for words. "Wait a minute…you love me as a…woman?"

"Yes," Kyou blushes and turns her head away. "B-but it's not like I wanted to say that just for you. Y-you only get to hear that once. That's all. Understand?"

Tomoyo chuckles softly and manages to raise her hands to cup her cheeks. "Don't worry. I heard…everything. I love you, too, Kyou."

With that, Kyou leans in to passionately kiss Tomoyo with the silver haired girl returning the favor. It feels so good, those soft moist lips pressing against each other. Once they pull away, Kyou summons all of her strength to carry Tomoyo bridal style.

"Wha!? W-wait, Kyou!"

"Hehe! Don't worry!" the violet haired girl assures her. "I'm very strong, so I'll be able to carry you all the way to my home to treat your wounds."

Tomoyo smiles and wraps her arms around her neck. "Thank you so much, Kyou. I love you."

"Y-yes…I love you too…"

**A/N: well…what do you guys think? I may do more Clannad and experiment with Yuri pairings. And please keep your comments nice and soothing. Just because this isn't what you usually see in a Clannad series, doesn't mean you can be mean and rude. **

**H-Have a nice day!**


End file.
